1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cross-shaped wheel design for a vehicle wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle wheels and rims are necessary to support tires on moving vehicles, in particular, cars and trucks. Normally the wheel is mounted onto a set of lug extensions that receive lug nuts mounting the wheel in place. The wheel may be customized or a standard wheel that may require a hub cap for decorative purposes. Many customized wheels have various designs and styles based upon implementation of chrome, polished steel and aluminum as exemplary materials used in wheels. Customized wheels are quite popular and are used on both automobiles and trucks. As a consequence there is always a need or desire for various designs and implementations of customized wheels.